White Blank Page
by FayeD
Summary: This is a One Shot based on the song White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons, Jacob looks back at his life as he slowly dies from cancer seeing Bella human and the hate the prevails now that she's a vampire or is she...Rated M for Coarse Language


**A/N - Hey Fanfictioneers back again for more Jacob/Bella Pairing, this is inspired by a band I love very much, Mumford & Sons, with their song White Blank Page and I hated seeing Jacob's pain and this song represented him so well, it is in his point of view this is a one shot, so I'm done talking read on PEACE OUT - FayeD (Rated M for Coarse Language)**

**DISCLAIMER - I Do NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters **

* * *

**White Blank Page**

**Jacob's POV**

As I lay in bed slowly feeling death creep on me I couldn't help but go back to all the memories that led up to this I wasn't alone, I ended up with a beautiful wife that took care of me, we have five beautiful children, Sarah, Leahne, our two twin boys Charlie and Billy and our little princess Jean. I had brain cancer like my father and I would join him in the wings, I had told Bella the same thing who knew it turned in my favor.

_**Can you lie next to her**_  
_**And give her your heart, your heart**_  
_**As well as your body**_  
_**And can you lie next to her**_  
_**And confess your love, your love**_  
_**As well as your folly**_

_I couldn't stand seeing the girl I've loved since I was just three years old being swept away by a leech, I mean marrying him was one thing but having his child was just down right disgusting, I did end up going to the wedding I tried convincing her to stay for Charlie's sake but she didn't listen. After everything we'd been through, she still chose the bloodsucker over flesh and blood and most importantly family like Charlie nor Renee existed, it made me sick to my stomach. She didn't even go to his funeral I cried, I cried more tears possible he was like a second father to me and I knew he wanted his daughter there but she doesn't care. _

**_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink  
You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_**

_She led me on all these years, she was just a fucking tease, my own personal tease and when I wanted her the most I couldn't have her to make matters worse that wise ass smirk from the bloodsucker taunting me was just the downfall, how could Bella not see how phony this guy was. They both made me angry I ran away and it wasn't a dream I ran away never looking back but sadly I came running back up to her for the wedding, she loved me just not enough but you couldn't have Edward more either cause it as equal. I couldn't handle it I just wanted her to rip my heart out and take it with her. I was losing the one thing that was once broken and loosing her to the guy that made her broken. She says "she loves him, she loves him." But reality is my affection was harder than his I would have never left I would have fought ten times harder._

**_So tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart_**

_Was it really my fault for loving her so hard, was I just as broken as she was when she left? She wasn't there to pick my pieces back up I had to man up and become a leader to the tribe and stop being a baby for my friends. I did just that when Sam finally stepped down as Alpha because Emily was having his child I stepped up and did my part as Alpha, I made my father proud before he passed. _

**_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_**

**_60 years ago_**

_I had woken up to the lovely smell of food it had been exactly a year since my dad died, when I got out of bed and downstairs, I looked at who was cooking the food it couldn't be she was gone this whole time, she hummed as she cooked the breakfast, her brown chestnut hair cascading down her back, her curves making me have sexual thoughts. I stalked towards her and pressed myself to her back, she moaned and I smelled her arousal. She turned and I instantly went insane it was Bella, the girl who I'd loved and that had broken my heart._

_"Bella," I growled_

_"Hi Jake," She smiled meekly _

_It didn't make sense she had been gone for almost ten years and now she's back, brown eyes, pink cheeks and two left feet, I wanted to hate her but my love concord, I kissed her with all my might grabbing onto her hips pulling her to me, she threw herself in the kiss as well and we ended up making love I had finally lost my virginity to the girl I love. As we laid in my bed sheets wrapped around us, I couldn't help but feel happy. _

_"Bella," I said but she put her finger to my lips_

_"Jacob, I came back because I decided it wasn't fair if you couldn't have me and I let a man come between my love and friendship for you. He did leave again, but I grew up I did what a normal human would do, I went to college got a degree in writing and I came back because I want to be with you I know it's not my call but I-_

_I silenced her with my lips I believed her because, I listened intently to her heart and lips as she spoke these words, she couldn't have been anymore believable._

**Present**

"Jake," She said smiling beside me

I smiled as she laid beside me

"Bella, I love you." I sighed

"I love you more." She smiled kissing my temple

I slowly closed my eyes and felt myself slip into a forever sleep with my wife

**_Jacob and Isabella Black had died on their anniversary they had gone sixty-five years together and now Jacob got his wish of waiting in the wings for Bella_**

* * *

**_A/N - Aww doesn't that make you sad grow up together die together, anyone did you love it or hate it, leave comments below and see you in the story or one shot I make PEACE OUT - FayeD _**


End file.
